The Wash
by ikthur
Summary: Makoto, Rin and Haruka do a thing in the shower... sex...


***Insert warnings and disclaimers here***

Mako steps into the shower stall after a tiring training session with the swim club. He shuts the shower curtain behind him and sighs as the shower head sprays warm water on him. It made him feel good, to feel the rushing water against his skin. Sometimes he could understand how Haruka feels. The curtain slides open once again as Mako peeks out to the sound of gasps and whimpers somewhere in the washroom.

Mako searches the room naked only finding empty stalls before looking into the last one. He's scared. What if it's a ghost? Mako didn't want to look inside but curiosity got the best of him. He pushes the curtain aside.

There he finds Rin Matsuoka inside a washroom stall in his school with his own dick in his own hand. Mako stares at him jaw dropped and dumbfounded. Rin stares back embarrassed and pissed that he didn't get to finish his little workout. They are both naked.

Neither of them know what to say. Mako hasn't even thought of asking Rin what he's doing in their school? It would be awkward to ask, right?

Rin is furious. He went to Iwatobi because his sister needed help dealing with a creepy stalker. Then he was cursed with bad luck when he saw Haru taking off his swimsuit.

There was no way he could deal with an 8-inch boner all the way back to Samezuka so he was forced to fix his problem here. He wanted to get it over with really fast but that's when Mako found him. Now his face is all red with humiliation and his penis is still pleading for friction.

Mako could see that Rin is panicking internally seeing that he's trying to hide his face by facing away and pulling at the curtain to close it. Mako stops the curtain with his hand and steps in with Rin.

"Let me help you."

Mako's words hit Rin like a rogue musty elephant.

"What?! Leave me alone!" Rin angrily pushes Mako away but fails. It might be a joke and he doesn't want to look like he wants it. Mako just wants him to calm down.

As Mako puts Rin's weewee in his mouth, he freezes when he sees someone standing right outside their stall. His eyes looking straight at Rin's huge rod.

"Haru!" Mako remembers he forgot to close the curtain. They were both naked and awkward in front of Haru.

Haru steps in without saying anything and closes their only exit.

Mako and Rin are both shocked and confused, but Haru still wears a blank face. Mostly, Rin wanted to die with all this embarrassment.

"It's okay. Keep going." Haru gives Mako a little push to continue blowing Rin. "I want to watch."

Rin gasps and moans loudly when Mako started sucking. The inside of his mouth is hot and he's surprisingly good at this.

Rin keeps making loud weird noises. His head is about to burst because of what Mako's doing hut he's still trying to understand the situation. About why his old friends are so okay with this? Have they done this before?

"You're noisy, Rin." Haru turns the shower on to cover Rin's foreign sounds. Haru is already blushing. He wants to see Rin like this. "Nagisa and the others might hear. You have to keep quiet unless you want to be found out."

Mako's just doing what he feels is right and Rin loves it but he's still pissed. _Who does he think he is, that Haru? Feeling high and mighty._ Rin can't think all that straight because of Mako's mouth and besides that, he is close to spraying his babies all over him. Rin looks at Haru smugly.

"A-are you sure you don't want to join in Haru?" Run smirks. "Mako's doing a pretty good job here."

Haru swallows the saliva that was pooling in his mouth. He does want to join, but he wants to see Rin's lewd expressions when he cums first.

Long slender fingers tangle themselves in Mako's wet hair as Rin gets closer and closer. Mako keeps sucking, wrapping his tongue around Rin's shaft and flicking it at the slit. Rin can't take it any longer. He's about to jizz when they hear voices outside.

'Shit' Rin is at his limit. He wants to melt and shout. He can see stars in his vision when he felt hot lips kiss him.

Hot semen flood into Mako's mouth. Rin came a lot with Haru's lips against his to muffle his screaming. Running water clouds most of their sounds and they are saved...for now.

Mako stands up and kisses a panting Rin right after Haru let's go of him. Rin can taste himself because Mako didn't swallow all of him. Suddenly Haru steals Rin's lips with his own again.

Rin grabs Mako's half erect penis to 'return the favor' causing Mako to gasp. Rin starts pumping while making out with Haru. They continue like this for another minute or two, building each other up. Rin kisses Mako too while Haru drags his hand along his abs. Mako is already breathless. His friends make him feel so good. He moans a little and let's out a choked sound when Haru flicked one of his nipples.

"Haru-chan, are you guys in here?" Nagisa's silhouette forms on the curtain that separates them.

Haru doesn't answer because his mouth now contains Mako's dick. He looks at Mako telling him to answer for him. Mako stops kissing Rin.

"Uhh- Haru's not here..." Haru doesn't stop sucking Mako's dick. "It's me."

"Mako-chan? Are you okay in there?"Nagisa tries to peek inside but Rin holds the curtain closed.

"Y-yeah" Mako tries to talk properly. "I'm... Totally... Fiiiine..."

"Okay then" Nagisa skips away without slipping.

When Haru feels that Mako's about to cum, he stops. He then grabs Rin by the dick and pulls him closer. He has all three of their dicks in his hands and starts rubbing them against each other.

All of them are breathing heavily now. Who would have thought that they'd end up like this? They try to kiss each other at the same time, sometimes their tongues just meet in the middle. It was sloppy but the water washes their spit down the drain.

Rin suddenly grabs Haru by the hips and lifts him against the wall. He gives his own penis a few strokes, then eases it in Haru's ass.

Haru cringes. It hurts.

Mako decides to touch Haru where it feels good to make him relax. Once Rin is fully inside Haru, he pauses to wait for Haru and Mako to get ready.

Mako stands behind Rin. He tells Rin to raise his ass higher because of the height difference but Rin just growls at him, blushing. So, he lift's Rin's hips himself and positions his penis at Rin's asshole

Rin groans when Mako enters him. Haru also cries out as Rin is pushed deeper into him.

When they are all relaxed, Mako starts thrusting at a slow pace. Rin follows. Haru pushes back at Rin. Soon they move in a stable rhythm.

Haru, who is at the bottom, lost all sanity. It's his first time doing this. He's been moving according to lust and instinct. Rin has never done it with a guy before, let alone two. He is torn between the feeling of pleasure and pain. It's driving him nuts. These sensations are so raw, so carnal.

Mako is as confused as they are. This doesn't mean he's gay, right. He still sees them as friends and yet he likes what they're doing. Mako's thoughts suddenly turn to mush when Rin's ass tightened around his oversized manhood. He grunts. So good.

He looks over Rin's shoulder with clouded eyes and see's Haru lost in pure bliss. His eyes are rolled upward and his tongue hanging out.

Rin is already drooling. All of them are close. Mako is aware of it despite the fact that his brain burned out minutes ago. He picks up the pace.

They cum together shortly after that and slump on the shower floor with the water still running.

Tired and breathless, Mako pulls both his friends in for a hug. And they sit there for a long time before getting dressed and deciding to keep all this a secret.

**A/N: I dunno what I'm doing. I hope you enjoyed it...**


End file.
